


Nude

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [286]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, No actual sex, Nude Drawings, Sexual Tension, and sexual tension, but talk of genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Benny's secret talent is he, once upon a time, liked art. Considering himself back up to scratch, he wants to try out drawing his favorite thing to look at. Sam.Nude.





	

Sam doesn’t even know that Benny draws until Benny asks him for this favor.

When Sam brings this gap in knowledge up, Benny shrugs. “Old hobby,” he says. “But I’ve been practicin’, just still lifes an’ stuff, whatever to get myself back into it, when I’m alone. Think I’m up to scratch again, though, an’ I wanna draw the most important thing to me.”

Sam flushes, and doesn’t put up any protest as he follows Benny to the room he’s chosen. It’s not their room, or even the room Benny used before they moved in together. It’s a completely separate old bedroom, one which Benny has clearly taken over for a studio. Benny sees Sam looking around and shrugs. “Like the space, like the lighting,” he says.

Sam nods, watching Benny flick on and reposition lights. “Where d’you want me?” he asks.

Benny nods to the big chair in the corner. “Over there to start,” he says. “You okay with this?”

Sam nods. He trusts Benny, and it’s not like Benny hasn’t seem him naked before. He’s just not used to the scrutiny he’s sure will follow, and while a part of him is proud of his body, and he’s more than aware that Benny likes it, there’s still a niggling voice that says he’s nothing worth looking at.

“Naked?” Sam checks.

Benny grins and nods, so Sam starts tugging at his clothes. Usually Benny does this, or at least is an active participant in the process, and it’s odd to strip while Benny is still dressed and barely even watching, instead focused on getting himself a perch to work from.

When Sam is undressed, he walks over to the armchair, waiting for Benny to position him. He does, spreading Sam across the chair in a position just short of lewd that Benny assures him will look great. “Both in life an’ on paper,” he adds.

So Sam settles into position, never having felt more exposed and contrarily comfortable at the same time. Benny settles halfway across the room, pulling out his pencils and sketchpad.

They work silently other than Benny occasionally giving minute directions to Sam for almost an hour. Sam’s good at being still, car rides and stake outs and research binges and hunts teaching him the necessary skills, but this feels different. The air is humming with tension, and, even as focused as Benny seems to be on his work, he looks up to flash Sam a lascivious smile every now and then. The rest of the time, he’s eyeing Sam’s body studiously or focusing intently on his sketchbook.

Benny pokes his tongue between his teeth when he’s focusing, and Sam finds it absurdly attractive. He knows a sitting like this isn’t necessarily meant to be erotic, but Sam can’t help it. It’s the tongue thing and the presence of Benny’s eyes on him, the time this is taking and the sheer Pavlovian reaction to being naked around Benny. He starts to chub up a bit.

He flushes. “Sorry,” he mutters. “Give me a minute, I can…” He’s not sure what he can do. Jerk off? Will it away? Ice it away? He could do any of it, anything so he doesn’t ruin Benny’s project.

Benny licks his lips. “It’s okay,” he says. “It’s fine, actually. Beautiful. Think you can keep it?”

Sam nods. He highly doubts staying hard will be any sort of problem, not now that he knows it’s allowed.

Benny shifts his sketchpad and Sam lets his eyes wander a bit. Benny too is half-hard, making a bulge in his pants. Sam can’t help but stare. “How much longer?” he asks.

Benny glances at his sketch. “Another half an hour. For today,” he adds.

“Today?” Sam asks.

Benny nods. “Hopin’ to do a few of these, across a coupl’a days, if ya don’t mind. D’ya mind, Sam?”

Sam shivers and shakes his head before holding perfectly still again. No, he very much doubts he could ever mind a few more afternoons of this long, drawn-out tension, especially if the afternoon ends like he believes it will.


End file.
